人生を交換する Bertukar Kehidupan
by Dania Artha Fakhrunnisa
Summary: Author dan Sahabat Author menemukan sebuah buku, buku itu membuat author bertukar kehidupan dengan Temari, dan Sahabat author bertukar kehidupan dengan Hinata. Teman teman Temari dan Hinata kaget dengan perubahan mereka, Hinata jadi kocak?. Begitupun dengan teman teman author, Bagaimana ya jadinya?
1. Chapter 1

Hai…. Minna…

Author Malas ini kembali dengan Fic yang tidak bermutu sama sekali….

Maaf ya….. Fic yang pertama aku Discontunied…. Habis gak ada imajinasi….

Tapi sebagai gantinya aku akan buat fic…..

Disini ceritanya author bertukar kehidupan dengan tokoh favorit author…

TEMARI-CHAN….. (Temari langsung bersin bersin dirumahnya)

Author masih SMP lo ya….. jadi masih polos gitu….. (emang nanya?), and disini author gak sendiri author ditemenin ama Sahabat author namanya Cinta, dia gak jadi author sih, jadi mungkin banyak yang gak kenal, tapi disini aku manggil dia nee-chan(kakak) karena aku umur 12 dia 13.

Langsung mulai aja ya…..

**人生を交換する ****(****Jinsei o kōkan suru)**

**Bertukar Kehidupan **

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO hanya milik Masashi Kisimoto, Kalau Fanfic gak bermutu ini baru milik Author.

Genre : Friendship and Humor

Rate : K+

Warning : Gaje, OOC, Gak bermutu, Bahasa tidak baku, dan masih banyak yang lain

Karakternya tentu saja author dan Sahabat Author

Sahabat Author bertukar kehidupan dengan Hinata, oleh karena itu teman teman Temari dan Hinata kaget, kenapa Temari dan Hinata berubah kepribadian dan tiba tiba dekat, kebayang gak Hinata yang pemalu jadi kocak? Karena sahabatku gokil banget…., Kalau Temari perubahannya gak drastis kok… hanya dikit dikit.

OK! Enjoy Read….

If You Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 1 : Sebuah Buku

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 06.30 aku sudah sampai sekolah

"Asalamualikum…."

"Waalaikumsalam…"

"Eh…. Cinta udah datang gak?"

"Udah kayaknya tadi ke kantin" Jawab temanku Dyah namanya

"Ow…."

Tiba tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku "Dik…. Udah dateng.."

"Eh… kagetin aja.. udah ngerjain PR MAT?"

"Udah….. kamu?"

"Udah… tapi ada yang gak bisa sih…"

"Ya udah GPP"

"Eh Cin aku boleh nanya gak?"

"Boleh aja…."

"Nanti pulang sekolah main ke rumahmu ya…. Sekalian ngerjain tugas kelompok IPA"

"Iya…. Iya….." Jawabnya senang

KRING….. KRING….. Bel berbunyi pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa

**.::SKIP TIME::.**

KRING…KRING….. Bel pulang berbunyi

"Di Tempat duduk Siap…" Teriak Ketua Kelas Kami

"Berdoa Mulai…"

"…"

"Berdoa selesai… Beri Salam…."

"SELAMAT SIANG BU…" Teriak kai serempak

"Selamat Siang anak anak… Asalammualaikum Warahmatullahiwabarakatuh….."

"Waalaikumsalamwarahmatullahi wabarakatuh…."

"Eh…. Cin…. Boleh gak?"

"Ya…. Ayuk…."

Kami pun berjalan menuju rumah sahabatku Thita, setelah sampai kami mengerjakan tugas kami sampai pukul 03.10.

"Akhirnya selesai juga PR susah ini…" legaku

"Ya nih udah selesai akhirnya…."

"Ayo ke perpustakaan Daerah yuk… cari buku…"

"Iya ya…. Ayuk…."

**.::SKIP TIME::.**

"Kamu cari buku apa?" Tanyaku

"Aku juga lagi mikir…"

Saat aku sedang mencari tiba tiba ada lembaran kertas terjatuh

"Hmmmm… apa ini ?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri

"Apa itu?" Tanya Cinta, aku hanya mengangkat kedua pundakku

"Coba kau baca!"

"Jika kau ingin menjadi salah satu karakter di anime yang kau suka ambil buku dari lembaran kertas ini!"

"Ha? Maksudnya apa?" Kami hanya melongo melihat tulisan yang tertulis disitu

"Hmmmm…. Coba aku cari bukunya, disini tertulis The Amazing Word in the World" Aku langsung berinisiatif, sedangkan Cinta tetap melongo

"Ini dia!"

"Hei…. Apa hubungannya?"

"Sudahlah…"

Saat kubuka buku itu tiba tiba cahaya putih muncul

"Hei… apa kubilang!" Bisik Cinta

Tiba tiba penglihatanku mulai kabur dan kurasakan tubuhku ambruk seketika.

**TO BE CONTUNIED**

Akhirnya…. Fanficnya jadi

Insya Allah Fanfic ini gak Discontunied sama yang What's Happen gak akan discontunied kalo banyak yang ngereview….. tapi kalo gak banyak kayaknya aku akan berganti dari author and reader jadi reader aja…..

Review ya… udah susah mikir nih…..

KOIN 10.000.000 REVIEW…..


	2. Siapa Kalian? Bukannya kalian

Ini lanjutannya….

Walaupun Chapter 1 nya jelek Chapter 2 nya dijamin tetap jelek…

Ini dia….

**人生を交換する ****(****Jinsei o kōkan suru)**

**Bertukar Kehidupan **

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO hanya milik Masashi Kisimoto, Kalau Fanfic gak bermutu ini baru milik Author.

Genre : Friendship and Humor

Rate : K+

Warning : Gaje, OOC, Gak bermutu, Bahasa tidak baku, dan masih banyak yang lain

Karakternya tentu saja author dan Sahabat Author

Sahabat Author bertukar kehidupan dengan Hinata, oleh karena itu teman teman Temari dan Hinata kaget, kenapa Temari dan Hinata berubah kepribadian dan tiba tiba dekat, kebayang gak Hinata yang pemalu jadi kocak? Karena sahabatku gokil banget…., Kalau Temari perubahannya gak drastis kok… hanya dikit dikit.

OK! Enjoy Read….

If You Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 2 : Siapa kalian? Bukannya kalian….

.

.

.

.

"Hei… apa kubilang!" Bisik Cinta

Tiba tiba penglihatanku mulai kabur dan kurasakan tubuhku ambruk seketika.

**NARUTO FANFIC**

"Hhhhh….. Eh?" Mataku mulai terbuka

"Hhhh… Eh? Siapa kau?" Cinta langsung sadar bahwa ada yang aneh

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya si- eh bukannya kau Hinata? Tapi kenapa aku ada disini seingatku aku tadi bersama temanku"

"Eh?Aku bukan Hinata….. aku Cinta….."

"Lho… berarti….. oh TIDAK!"

"Eh…. jangan teriak teriak… ada apa?"

"Kita masuk ke dunia anime setelah buku yang tadi aku buka…"

"Tuh kan apa aku bilang….. jangan buka buku itu! Sekarang gimana? Malah ada PR lagi! Aku mau lihat Spongebob….." Teriak Cinta

"Tenang dulu napa…. Mu kira aku gak pengen liat OVJ" (WOY….. yg bener…..)

"Kalo kita ada di dunia anime berarti kita ada di Naruto dong….. berarti ini di Konoha kan…."

"Eh belum tentu….. kita bisa dimana aja…. Tunggu aku siapa?"

"Kamu ya kamu…"

"Aduh…. Maksudnya aku ini bertukar tubuh dengan siapa?"

"Aduh siapa ya…. Aku lupa….. maklum aku bukan penggemar fanatik Naruto kayak kamu… (Ini beneran LO….. author emang penggila Naruto..)"

"Ya udah sebutin cirinya!"

"Hmmm….. Rambut pirang, Kuncir empat….. terus kimono hit-"

"Oh….. itu sih Temari….."

"Belum selesai ngo-"

"Ayo kita cari informasi yuk… tunggu tapi kok Temari ada di Konoha….."

"Ya I don't know…." Ngamuk karena dikacangin

"Ye… Hinata kok bisa ngamuk ya…"

"Aku bukan HINATA…"

"Hahahaha…."

**DIDUNIA AUTHOR… Maksudnya Dunia NYATA**

**TEMARI POV**

"Hhhh…. Eh dimana ini?" Tanyaku setelah terbangun

"Hmmm…. Te..Temari-chan….." Terdengar suara Hinata

"Eh?Siapa kau?" Tanyaku, didepanku bukan Hinata

"Si…..siapa kamu?" tanyanya kembali

"Aku Temari….." Jawabku, Aku teringat dengan buku yang barusan aku baca

"Temari-chan sepertinya kita masuk ke dunia lain….."

"Aku siapa?" Teringat kata kata yang ada di buku

Tiba tiba ada yang berteriak "Hei!Kalian berdua!apa yang kalian lakukan? Perpustakaan akan tutup!"

"Apa? Perpustakaan akan tutup?Perasaan perpustakaannya…. Oh ya…. Ini dunia lain….."

"Temari-chan sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini"

"Tapi….. aku siapa? Dan ini dimana?"

"Sudahlah…"

Kami pun pergi keluar dan bingung….. melihat pemandangan yang sangat berbeda

"KITA DIMANA?" Teriak kami berdua kebingungan

**END OF TEMARI POV**

**NARUTO FANFIC**

People : Kok makin jelek sih…

Dania : Kan udah dijelasin dari awal

People : -_-'

Maaf ya makin lama makin dikit…. Abis gak ada yang ngereview…..

Chapter 1 saya akui jelek sangat….. mengalahkan jeleknya syetan….

Tapi….. aku hanya minta satu permintaan….

MOHON DI REVIEW YAK….. *Author nangis nangis sambil memohon dengan setulus jiwa segenap hati (Gak kebalik ya?)

KOIN 1000.000.000 REVIEW….


End file.
